


Opal Fitness Gym

by WinglessMaiden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Characters on Team Instinct, Characters on Team Valor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gym Challenges, Relationship(s), Some Cursing, Team Instinct, Team Mystic, Team Rocket - Freeform, Team Valor, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessMaiden/pseuds/WinglessMaiden
Summary: Come one and come all! We welcome every trainer to Opal Fitness Gym. We are neutral ground and no one will be judged. All we ask is for you to keep our gym and machines clean.It is Amelie's favorite place to work out and relieve some stress but it seems like she's not the only one who finds stress relief at this gym.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> Syric (Medic of Team Rocket) is not my character and he is exclusively a stand-alone RP character. Do not use this character without permission from original creator: https://www.facebook.com/MedicSyric/  
> Amelie, Noire, and Carl are not my characters and belong to surfacage.

Amelie sighed and rested her head down on the cool desk. After a day full of meetings with Noire and other Executives, she was ready to shoot some grunts to relieve stress. Tempting but a waste of good bullets. She rather shoot the incompetent, egotistical Execs from the other crime lords that she and Noire had to deal with. After spending a whole day cramped in a conference room, the tension in the air during negotiations was suffocating. It didn't help that she and Noire had to skip their lunch break and only had the pastries she ordered for the meetings. To placate the other Executives, Noire invited them all out for dinner. Unfortunately, all the left over paperwork fell on Amelie to wrap up. She wacked her head against the desk several times out of frustration.

  
"I'm not wasting any narcotics on you to treat the headache you'll get for creating a dent in the shape of your forehead on my desk."

  
Amelie looked up to see her dear, long time friend holding two big boxes in his arms. "Your humor is not appreciated." She pointed the fork she was holding at the dark skinned man. "Give me the strongest drug you got Syric. What's the use of having a medic for a friend if you can't get free drugs here and there?"

  
Syric, a well-built man nearly twice the height of Amelie wearing scrubs, chuckled. "I save all the good drugs for when you and Boss come back from those dangerous missions of yours. So, hiding out here again with your uneaten lunch from earlier? Rough day?"

  
"Hellish. It was full of meetings with one group of Executives to the next. I wnated to shoot those idiotic, self-rightous, greedy pricks."

  
Syric laughed while he occupied himself on restrocking his cabinets with various types of bandages out of the box he was carrying earlier. "You sound like Noire. They didn't shoot anybody did they?"

  
"If Noire shot anybody, your medical ward would have been filled with bloody Executives. They did have to point a gun on someone's head for their incessant whining about not getting the bigger share of our last raid of rare pokemon." Amelie groaned at the memory but she was glad that Noire managed to shut everyone up.

  
"It's nice to hear our boss show some restraints. If you're not going to eat the rest of your food, I'm swiping the brownie." Syric pulled up a chair to sit next to Amelie and picked up the brownie from her lunch box. Before he could take a bite, Amelie snatched the dessert back and handed him an apple instead.

  
"I need the chocolate more than you Syric." Amelie started eating the brownie. "I have so much pent up aggression from those meetings, I need an outlet. Those pile of paperwork waiting for me is not going to be enough."

  
Syric pondered for a moment while he chomped on the apple. "We haven't gone to the gym as of late. We can wipe the floor with some Rocket grunts."

  
"Gym sounds good but the gym here is always so crowded and our equipment is getting old. I prefer Opal's community gym."

  
"Me too. Plus we can wipe the floor with Valor grunts instead." Syric watch his red headed friend perk up. "From the look in your eye, I take it I'll see you after work and we'll head down to Opal Fitness. Now, get out of here so I can use my own desk. I have my own stuff to do."

  
"I'll see you later then." Amelie put away her food and waved farewell to her friend as she left the medical ward. She can't wait for tonight. A good work out is always a good way to relieve some stress as well as showing up some goody-two shoes trainers.

  
Opal's community gym is a recognized neutral territory and trainers from various teams frequently visit. Majority of the trainer that come to work out are from either Team Valor or Team Rocket. The occasional Mystic or Instinct trainer would pop in. For the most part, the teams mind their own business but unspoken fitness competitions would arise. Competitions would range from who can lift the most weights to how fast someone can run on the treadmill.

  
Later that evening, two men can be seen entering Opal Fitness. One had dark hair wearing a yellow shirt and black shorts holding two duffel bags. The other had white hair wearing a red shirt and sitting on what looked like a wheelchair.

  
"Thank you for being my spotter for tonight Go."

  
"You're welcome Carl. I'm surprised you're not working out with Miss Candela."

  
The one in the wheelchair shook his head, "As much as I adore my leader, I prefer to use my gym time as a break away from her. She had me catalog her shoe collection today."

  
Go looked down at Carl incredously, "You've got to be kidding me? I don't think that was under our job description."

  
Carl sighed, "Unfortantely, a few young trainers let loose a group of Spinarak at Valor tower. You can imagine the fright I had upon hearing Miss Candela's scream when she found them in her closet. She keeps a closet in her office filled with spare clothes and accessories."

  
"She's not fond of bug pokemon if I recall correctly from Spark. But, what does that have to do with cataloging her shoes?" Go put their stuff away in the locker room.

  
"Well, a few of the Spinarak decided to make a home out of her shoes. She was in such a panic, she asked her dear Flareon for assistance."

  
Go already knew where this story was headed. "Flareon burned some of her shoes and you got stuck coaxing the Spinarak out of the closet before anything else got burned."

  
Carl nodded, "Precisely. What do we have here?"

  
Both men noticed a group of people surrounding the bars area. There was a resonating chorus cheers. Upon closer inspection, they noticed one group was cheering "Team Rocket" while another was cheering "Team Valor." At the center of the group, two people were competing who can do the most chin-ups. Carl immediately recognized one of them as one of the top Valor trainers. He frequently trained with the man and his group of fighting pokemon. The other person didn't look familar but the big "R" symbol on his shirt was a dead give away to which team he was with.

  
"Looks like your team and Rocket is at it again." Go mused, clearly unsurprised by the scene.

  
"Almost everytime I come to the gym, new trainers from both teams will engage in competive activities. I try not to intervene unless it gets out of hand."

  
After a few minutes of watching, the grunt from Team Rocket won the chin-up competition and all of his team mates cheered. The Valor trainers demanded a rematch. Apparently this competion has been going on for sometime now and both teams were evenly matched. Then the taunting started. A young, spunky Valor trainer called out to Rocket that they have someone that can take all of them on. Team Rocket demanded to know who and to prove themselves. All of the sudden, the group of Valor trainers parted and turned to look at Carl.

  
Carl looked like a deer caught in headlights, not sure why his team was staring at him eagerly. The same spunky Valor trainer pointed at him, "He can take all of you on."

  
Go started laughing but Carl was still confused, "I beg your pardon?"

  
Some of the younger Rocket trainers started laughing, "Him? You're saying the cripple can take..." Before one of them finished that statement, heavy hand clamped his mouth.

  
"I wouldn't underestimate him. After all, he is Valor's second-in-command." Amelie stepped out with Syric, whose hand kept the young grunt from talking anymore.

The Rocket grunts parted to give them way. Several more experienced Valor trainers took up defensive positions, well aware of how dangerous the woman with red hair can be and the guy with her, with his tall muscular stature, was unnerving to look at.

  
"Good evening Miss Amelie, Mister Syric. I believe I was volunteered for something but for what, I am unsure. Please enlighten me." Carl spoke so politely that it unnerved a few Rocket grunts.

  
Amelie responded, "Your team claims that you are able to do more chin-ups than our team can attempt. I'm curious to know if you are able to. Would you care to compete and find out?"

  
"I do not need to compete to find out. I know I can do more chin-ups than any of your team members so I rather use my time going through my exercise regimen." Carl smiled up at Amelie.

  
Amelie smiled back, "You are so confident in your ability that you turn down a chance to showcase your skills? It is a shame. Unless what you claim is false, you should not have any problem demonstrating just how many chin-ups you can do."

  
Go looked back and forth between Amelie and Carl. One moment the atmosphere was light and filled with friendly banter, now there is this heavy air of hostility. Although the exchange between the two was friendly, he knew both of them well enough that there was underlying tension quickly rising. He looked to Syric who seemed to share the same thought as him.

  
"If I were to participate in such a competition, what prize may I claim?"

  
Amelie feigned to think for a moment, "Will it not be enough to know that you have defended you team's honor for challenging us?"

  
"My team does not need their honor defended. We are the epitome of honor and valiance. We are Team Valor."

  
Team Valor cheered and Team Rocket glared at them in response. Amelie's smile never faltered. Syric looked at her nervously, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. Syric knew Amelie had a stubborn, competitive streak if coaxed enough. 

  
"It seems as if I am unable to convince you. All this means is that Team Rocket can claim to be better at chin-ups than Team Valor since their representive refuses to rise to the challenge."

  
Several Rocket grunts started snickering while Valor trainers were grumbling in dissapointment. As much as Carl disliked getting his free time to workout interuppted, he dislike it much more when his Team was being put down. "Very well Miss Amelie. I agree to this challenge but I much prefer to be sitting."

  
Go and Syric started laughing but was cut short by Carl's next remark, "Who will be my challenger?"

  
Syric stepped up, "I wouldn't mind taking you on. I'm curious to know just how many you can do."

  
"I have my challenger but a prize must be selected." Carl directed his statement to Amelie.

  
"If I recall correctly, you are a connoissiur of wine. I do happen to have an unopened bottle of Lascombes Bordeaux that I might consider wagering..."

  
Carl's interest was piqued. It has been a while since he had a bottle of Lascombes. "And if I lose this challenge?"

  
Amelie knew the moment she mentioned wine, Carl would be on board. "Then Team Rocket gets to have bragging rights and have first dibs to the exercise machines here for a week."

  
Go spoke up, "Hey, that's hardly fair."

  
"Do not worry Go." Carl started to smile. "How about this instead Miss Amelie? I will take on both Syric and you to a chin-up competition. If I lose this challenge, Team Rocket may exercise their bragging rights and have first access to the machines in this gym for a whole month and I'll throw in my own bottle of Bordeaux of your choice."

  
Amelie looked at Carl skeptically. "And if you win?"  
"I get the bottle of Lascombes Bordeaux you were so kind to offer and Team Valor will get bragging rights as you say with first access to the machines for two weeks..."

  
Syric started to say, "That's not so bad."

  
"I am not done presenting my wager as of yet Mister Syric. Since Miss Amelie dare to insinuate that my claim on being able to do more chin-ups than your team was false, she has to fulfill one request of my choice." Carl's polite smile was hard to turn down and there was a glint in his eyes.

  
Amelie recognized that look in his eyes and thought about his proposal for a moment. She figures that Carl can do a lot of chin-ups considering he obviously have more upper body stregnth than a regular person. She knows Syric can do a good amount but with the amount he can do and the amount she can do, there is no possible way that Carl would have enough strenght in his arms to take two well fit members of Noire's personal team. Having the Opal Fitness to herself (well, for Team Rocket) for a whole month was a dream come true.

  
"I agree to your terms."

  
\----

  
Amelie was looking at herself in the mirror, holding up two outfits. Should she wear the red dress or the black two-piece outfit?

  
"Amelie! What the fuck is the meaning of this!?" Noire barged into Amelie's room with her phone out, practically shoving it at her face.

  
"You need to be more specific Noire." Amelie moved the phone away from her face and turned her attention back at mirror. She decided to go with the black outfit.

  
Noire started pacing back and forth in Amelie's room, texting furiously on her phone. "Spark just told me that Valor bitch have bragging rights! Bragging rights to what?! And why does Valor have first access to Opal Fitness?! That's neutral territory!"

  
Amelie continued to change from her Rocket uniform to the black skirt and black top with red lace on the front that she chose. "Syric and I lost a bet."

  
"A bet!? What could you two have possibly lost on?" Noire looked as if they were ready to break their phone in half.

  
"Apparently we couldn't do as many chin-ups as Valor. My arms are actually still pretty sore from that."

  
"If I was there, I bet I could have wrecked that Valor! Two weeks I have to put up with that Valor bitch's taunting! I want a rematch."

  
"Simmer down Noire. As ridiculously strong as you are, I highly doubt you would have won." Amelie finished changing and was looking over her piercings to make sure everything was in place. Good thing she bought the top last week to match her favorite ruby belly button ring. "We didn't go up against with the Valor leader. We went up against her vice."

  
Noire looked at her, slightly confused. "The one in the wheelchair? Was it 'Charles' his name?"

  
"Carl. His name is Carl." Amelie disappeared into her small kitchen and came back holding a bottle of red wine. She placed it into a small wine bag.

  
"I guess I can see how he can do a lot of chin-ups... What was the score? At least tell me that you and Syric combined came close?"

  
Amelie grabbed her purse, jacket, and the small wine bag, heading towards the door. "Syric did about 100 chin-ups and I did a little over 110. Beat my personal best. Carl went over 250 with an additional 50lb of wheelchair strapped on him."

  
Noire huffed, "I guess that's impressive. Hey, where are you going with that wine?"

  
"I owe Carl a bottle of Bordeuax." Amelie put on her knee-high boots by the door.

  
"You lost your good wine!? I wanted to try some of that!"

  
"Stop pouting. Lock my door when you leave."

  
"Wait! I'm not pouting! Why are you dressed up?" Noire finally took notice of her outfit. "You're wearing your nice piercing jewelry, not the work ones."

  
"The wine wasn't the only thing I lost during the bet. I have a request to fulfill and won't be available this weekend. Call Syric if you need anything." Amelie walked out her door.

  
Noire ran after her in the hallway, "The whole weekend!? What exactly did you bet with that Valor on wheels!? Syric better have my chocolate croissants I wanted for this weekend!"

  
Amelie just waved bye to Noire and kept on walking. She took out her phone and sent a text. Moments later her phone beeped. She looked down at the return text and smiled.

  
*Looking forward to the wine I won, meet you at the usual place. Hope you're wearing that ruby belly button ring I picked out for you.*

 

 


End file.
